


And To Darkness I Succumb

by pescado_diabolico



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Mild Blood, Sweets Vampire AU, death mentions, it's a vampire au people are going to die and there will be blood, it's nothing graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pescado_diabolico/pseuds/pescado_diabolico
Summary: Sometimes, the centuries wear on, and you're lost in the same age-old dance with nothing but hunger to push you forward.
Relationships: Camus/Kotobuki Reiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Uta No Prince Sama FlashBang 2019





	And To Darkness I Succumb

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Uta no Prince Sama FlashBang 2019! I had so much fun doing the last flashbang, I wanted to do it again! Thanks to my artist partner Roll (@antibioticgel on twitter) for their patience, cooperation, and feedback during the project, I couldn't have asked for a better partner, and thanks to the mods for organizing the event!  
> Link to their wonderful art can be found [here](https://twitter.com/antibioticgel/status/1199482219280109568)  
> Tumblr version found [here](https://pescado-diabolico.tumblr.com/post/189321459147/and-to-darkness-i-succumb)

Through a thicket of brambles and thorns, the ruins of a mansion loomed in the countryside.

Framed on the side by overgrown poplars, pines, and the desiccated remains of oaks, the building was half-buried in plant growth. Vines crept up the wrought-iron gate and high brick walls surrounding the property, a dark curtain discouraging any curious explorers to look inside. Piles of fallen masonry peppered the grounds nearby, and the fountain in the center of the courtyard was filled with a foul standing water. Under the light of the moon, the heavy shrubs of primrose lining the path to the entrance blossomed, filling the air with their rich cloying scent.

The manor, once the grand envy of the area gentry, cast a pall over the land, the glory of some long-forgotten line of aristocrats.

Not that any of this deterred Reiji. He walked along the narrow path winding its way down to the mansion as though it were a warm spring day, whistling a half-remembered tune and picking his way through the undergrowth. The trees crowded closer along the path until they blocked out the moonlight, but still Reiji continued, only pausing to avoid being thwacked by a stray branch. When he arrived at the front gate, a lock, polished and gleaming, clamped it shut.

Reiji shook his head, smiling. How curious that someone would think that something as simple as a lock would keep him a way. He placed his hands over it, closed his eyes, and then the lock fell away. The gate swung open, its creaking echoing through the still night.

The dirt path gave way to cobblestones, chipped and loose with grass growing between the stones. Reiji made his way through the weeded path, looping around an empty, broken fountain ringed with grime. The gloom only seemed to increase as he skipped nimbly up the steps and reached for the knocker. Its echo reverberated in the silent night, and Reiji stood, leaning back on his heels, his hands behind his back.

The doors creaked open on their own, and Reiji stepped in without missing a beat. He found himself in the main hall of the mansion, moonlight pouring in from the windows high on the wall. Moth-eaten tapestries hung between faded and stained paintings, and a thick layer of dust covered every surface. A chandelier swung precariously on a rusted chain, above where Reiji stood. He continued his whistling, until a shadow passed in the corner of his eye.

“Ah, Bukki! I didn’t know you were coming by this evening.”

At the top of the stairs, the silhouette of a man appeared. With a snap of his fingers, the candelabra and chandelier in foyer flickered to life, and his deep orange hair shimmered like burnt gold in the warm light of the fire.

Reiji broke out in a grin and waved as the man descended down the stairs with an unnatural grace. “Ren-Ren! I didn’t think I’d see you tonight, I thought you were gonna be gone already.”

Ren acknowledged Reiji’s enthusiastic greeting with a smile, and tucked a lock of his hair back. “That’s where I’m heading right now. I would’ve been gone sooner but…” He briefly looked up the stairs. “I had some difficulties with Camus.”

“Oh?” Reiji tilted his head. “Is he having trouble waking up again?”

“Seems like it.” Ren sighed and shrugged, seemingly defeated. “He’s always been like this, ever since we were kids.”

Reiji leaned forward, an odd glint in his eyes and his smile curling upwards. “I could always wake him up, I actually came by to see him.”

Scanning Reiji’s expression, Ren mirrored his grin. “Be my guest, but try to be gentle this time. You know how he is.” He patted Reiji’s shoulder, and with a flourish of his cape, walked into the night, the door shutting behind him with a heavy thud.

Reiji giggled, unable to hide his pleasure. He jogged up the stairs and navigated the winding halls of the mansion with the ease of familiarity, until he stopped at a pair of doors at the end of a hall. Without bothering to knock, he slipped in and shut the doors with a gentle click.

The high ceilings and paneled walls only served to chill the bedroom further, and a visible puff of air escaped from between Reiji’s lips. Richly furnished in thick carpets, gilt tables, plush chairs and couches, and shelves filled with books, it seemed far grander than the rest of the dilapidated mansion would suggest, a perfectly typical room for some nobleman.

Typical, save for the coffin on a table in the middle of the room.

Reiji stepped towards the coffin with the same confidence he had earlier in the evening, almost careless, but gingerly lifted the heavy lid of the casket and made sure not to jostle it too much. Despite being familiar with the occupant of the coffin, the sight of him still took Reiji’s breath away.

His long blond hair fanned out around him like spun gold, and his pale skin shone like alabaster. The straight lines of his jawline and nose threw his peaceful expression into sharp relief in the moonlight, and his hands were folded neatly on top of his chest.

He looked like a fairytale prince slumbering in some enchanted sleep. But his chest did not move with breath.

Reiji reached out to touch his, shaking it gently. “Myu-chan,” he called, his voice light. “Myu-chan, wake up, the moon’s already high in the sky.”

A furrow crossed his noble brow, and Reiji knew he was getting through to him. He shook harder, incessant for a reaction. “Myu-chan!”

Two eyes, a piercing ice blue, shot open and glared at Reiji immediately. “Why have you come?” His voice, deep and sonorous, was rough with sleep.

Reiji grinned at Camus. “I came to awaken you from your slumber,” he said, removing his top hat and bowing with a flourish, mocking Camus’ antiquated way of speaking. He offered his hand. “Ren-Ren tried earlier but I guess he doesn’t have the same talent for it like I do.”

Camus huffed and brushed Reiji’s hand away. He sat up and swung himself out of his coffin in one fluid motion, smoothing his hands over his clothes. “I find it a blessing that he’s unable to irritate me as you do.” Camus crossed the room to a wardrobe, and pulled out a finely-tailored white jacket and checkered vest. As he buttoned his shirt up, he continued to glare at Reiji. “Now tell me why you are really here.”

Reiji pouted and placed a hand over his chest. “Can’t I spend time with one of my favorite people?” He reached for the vest as Camus finished with his shirt and began to button it up for him. Camus made no move to push Reiji away.

“That depends on what you say in the next minute or so, I’m perfectly happy to send you off at a moment’s notice.” Camus straightened his vest and moved to a small table near a window, tucking his jacket behind him. With a snap of his fingers, a trio of bats flitted in, two carrying a teapot and one carrying a cup of sugar. Reiji joined him at the table as the bats finished bringing Camus his evening tea, and observed him filling his cup with sugar cube after sugar cube.

Reiji rested his chin in his hand, looking on at Camus with an amused grin and a delighted sparkle in his eyes. Camus poured tea into his cup, decidedly not offering any to Reiji. He took a sip and narrowed his eyes. “Are your wits so dull as lack to ability to tell when you’re not wanted?” He asked, a drop of venom piercing his tone.

Continuing to smile, Reiji ignored the insult and leaned forward. “I’ve been nothing but honest, Myu-chan,” he said, feigning hurt. “I worry about you, Nattsun told me a few nights ago that it’s been a bit since you’ve gone out to feed with him and Ren-Ren. Is that why you’re so grumpy?”

Camus scoffed and lowered his cup with a pointed ‘clink’ into its saucer. “You are well aware of the fact that it is _you_ who has kept me from the city recently. Do not waste my time with such foolish questions when—” As he spoke, Reiji reached forward and brushed his hand down the cold, pale column of his neck. Camus stilled, and Reiji rubbed feather-light circles with his thumb at the spot of Camus’s nonexistent pulse.

A brief, sharp pain radiated from Reiji’s touch, fading as quickly as it was felt. At the tip of his claw-like nails pooled thick, dark blood, and, meeting Camus’s harsh gaze with utter confidence, Reiji licked the blood away, slow and deliberate.

“Mm, your blood is as sweet as ever,” Reiji said. He smiled up at Camus, his fangs elongated and his browns eyes flashing scarlet. “I should ask Nattsun to make you eat more cookies if all those sweets make you taste _so_ good.”

They stared at each other, stubbornly refusing to break eye contact. But, Camus yielded as he turned to drink more of his tea. His face contorted into a grimace as he noted its cold temperature. He stood, and gestured to a large couch near the fireplace. “Let us continue our discussion in the usual manner, if that is what you’ve come for.”

Reiji followed Camus’ hand before laughing. “I’m not here for _that_! Not this time, anyway. I came because I wanted to invite you out,” he explained. “Since I am, as you said earlier, the reason why you haven’t fed much lately, I thought we could go hunting together. What do you say? The opera’s performing tonight.” Reiji held his hand out to Camus, his eyes sparkling with genuine mirth.

Camus dropped his gaze to the hand, and back to Reiji. After a moment’s hesitation, he took it. “Let us be off, then.”

* * *

It was almost too easy.

The wealthy were so foolish, they thought themselves practically immortal when faced with the harsh realities of life, and in a way, they were. But rare was the human who could match a vampire in strength and cleverness.

Acting as a pair of rich playboys, Camus and Reiji slipped into the opera house with scarcely any notice, finding a victim each during the intermission. Reiji led a foolish woman out into a nearby alleyway and drained her in one deadly kiss, while Camus selected a reserved young man, charming him with ease and leaving him similarly dead near a pile of refuse outside. When they were reunited, they slipped into the shadows of the night, traveling far from the scene of their crimes and into a quiet neighborhood.

“I almost feel sorry for humans,” Reiji said, arms bent casually behind his head as he walked along the top of a roof. “They live thinking they’re the strongest creatures on Earth, but they’re so easily cut down, it’s almost cute.”

Camus acknowledged the comment with a hum. He followed behind Reiji, carrying himself with an even grace. “I suppose their ignorance would be more endearing if they weren’t so arrogant.”

“Right! It’s really funny, but… Myu-chan, how much do you remember about your old life?” Despite his cheery tone, something in Reiji’s voice made Camus pause. He stopped and noticed Reiji had dropped his arms to his side.

Tucking his legs under him, Camus perched on the rooftop, crossing one leg over the other and rest his foot on the wooden tiles. Reiji joined him, removing his hat to balance it in his lap, and scoot close enough for their arms to touch.

Camus glanced at Reiji but didn't move his arm. He sighed and brushed away the curtain of hair that had fallen forward. "I remember enough to know that it is similar to my existence now, and I do not miss it," he said. "I've nothing to fear save the sun, and the only people I cared about are still with me. Why?"

Reiji shrugged and rested his head on Camus' shoulder. "Just feeling a bit nostalgic after the opera, I guess. I remember watching the rich people mill about in the town square in the evenings while I was finishing up at the print shop." He idly traced patterns on a roof tile. "I always wanted to speak to them, to live with them, they seemed so fascinating… turns out all I needed to do was nearly die and become an unholy creature of the night." Reiji laughed, a dry, humorless thing that rung in Camus' ears longer than it should have.

"I wonder, had we been humans at the same time, if we would’ve met," Reiji murmured, his musings carrying along into the cold night air.

"Don't be ridiculous," Camus said immediately, suppressing a snort. "You and I came from different social strata, it would have been unlikely if not impossible for us to meet." He turned to Reiji and noticed the dull sheen that had fallen over his eyes, and Camus felt a needle of guilt prick where his heart had once been.

"When you're right, you're right!" The forced cheer stabbed the needle in further. "Still… it's fun to imagine us meeting then, I'd be hounding you for an interview to publish and you'd send me away until someone like Ren-Ren or Nattsun convinced you to accept." Reiji's voice steadily withered as he spoke, seemingly acknowledging how pathetic the fantasy was.

Camus intertwined their arms and placed his cheek atop Reiji's feather-soft hair. "I do not miss being human for many reasons, but had I not been turned, we would not have met, and that alone makes all of this worthwhile." A warmth seeped into his voice, and his hand reached out for Reiji's, lacing their fingers together.

Shocked, Reiji's head whipped down to their joining and back to Camus, but before he could speak, Camus cupped Reiji's cheek with his other hand, stroking it and pulling him in, gently, tenderly, for a kiss. Reiji parted his lips and went pliant as Camus slipped his tongue in, running it over his fangs. Purring, Reiji pressed harder, looping an arm around Camus' waist and moving closer. They kissed with increasing fervor, pawing at each other's clothes, until Reiji tore himself away, his lips bruised and eyes heavy-lidded.

They sat on the edge of their desires, both waiting for the other to act first. But, with a genuine, breathy laugh, Reiji broke the silence, and smiled without malice or mischief. He put his hat back on and embraced Camus, kissing his cheek before standing and helping him up.

"You're awfully cute when you're honest, y'know," Reiji said, laughing at the frown that set itself upon Camus' mouth. He led Camus back along the rooftop, and, taking his hand, they began their travel home.


End file.
